halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ascendant Justice
Guardian of the Luminous Key What is this Guardian of the Luminous Key stuff? -- Esemono 01:20, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :It also apparently had someone named the Holder of the Luminous Key, although who this might be is unknown as he most likely died either in John-117's original assault, or when the ship was destroyed. ::On pages 155 and 156 of Halo: First Strike, Cortana translates some messages from the Covenant fleet around Reach that says that someone called the Guardian of the Luminous Key should be aboard the Ascendant Justice. Some theorize this to be the Elite John-117 fights on the bridge, others theorize this to be the Supreme Commander (future Arbiter)(who may or may not be the Elite who John-117 fights on the bridge), and some think this is 343 Guilty Spark (for reasons unknown to me). :--'Rot'Brandon 18:39, 15 January 2007 (UTC) it may very well be an inside joke Energy Projectors? The only weapons it carried were the Cortana-enhanced plasma cannons. It didn't have energy projectors, odd for a ship that size. thats because it didnt have energy projectors, if it did, Cortana would have used them, all she had was the rapidly dwindling plasma reserves of the plasma cannons. The energy projectors are particle beam weapons, not plasma based and that same particle based weapon was used previously at reach by the covenant super cruiser, what Cortana did to the plasma cannons was something new but still basically used the existing tech, energy projectors should be removed from the weapons listDARKSTORM99 08:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't make any sense. In a post further down it speculates that Ascendant Justice might be a Reverance class Cruiser also known as the ORS class Heavy Cruiser because of the fact both fit the same roles and have the exact same armament, seven Plasma Turrets. Yet, it's also stated that the Reverence class Cruiser has an Energy Projector, because in the book Halo: Ghosts of Onyx the Reverence class Cruiser Incorruptible uses an Energy Projector to blast a Brute Controlled Frigate all the way back to Dosiac. So this is strange, why no energy projector on the Ascendant Justice? USSSeawolfSSN21 (talk) 17:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) We Don't know that for sure Actually we don't even know that for sure. Fred, in Halo First Strike said that only the big ships have the energy projectors most likely including ascendant justice as the ships itself was also quite massive as described by the master chief. For all we know ascendant justice could have even pulse lasers as it is standard on all covenant ships.--Halo3 Class: Assault Carrier We've been over this before. An is somewhere over 5 kilometers long. The Ascendant Justice is around 3 kilometers. If nothing else, the Ascendant Justice is more likely a like the Incorruptible. :--'Rot'Brandon 18:41, 15 January 2007 (UTC) I have also guessed that before.As I said before that covenant cruisers also have three bulboues sections as said in Halo First Strike book novel.Look into the part where the astroid colony first comes into contact with the covenant. Somewhere it states that the cruiser has three bulbous sections. The fact that covenant cruisers,most likely including the REVERENCE CLASS CRUISER Incorruptible,have three bulbous sections plus your theory that REVERENCE CLASS CRUISERS are 3,000 kilometers long would indeed prove the fact that Ascendant Justicee was a Reverence Class CRUISER.As read in Halo Ghost of Onyx, just like in Halo First Strike the Ascendant Justice and Incorruptible both controlled a small grup of warships. Both have seven plasma turrets. The only problem and question is this, "Why would the high ranking former supreme commander/imperial admiral such as the Arbiter be controlling a mere reverence class cruiser. Like you stated any ship can be a flagship but keep in mind that the covenant are almost totally diferent in there ranking structure for elites adding to that there space navy or armada. Perhaps the Arbiter simply used sacred promise as a flagship for large and heavy jobs and the ascendant justice as a secondary flagship simply for smaller jobs. Perhaps sacred promise, as most people predicted, was destroyed. That would also explain why the prophets were even harsher, because he had also lost seeker of truth. Halo3 19:09, 15 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 If Ascendant Justice is really a Reverence-class cruiser, then it should have energy projectors like Incorruptible. Also, it states that the Ascendant Justice was "armed like a ship of war", further reinforcing the fact that it should have had more than just plasma turrets. (New writer U3erPwn3r) Okay, first of all, Ascendant Justice was probably not a small ship in comparison. It had a huge compliment of "only a couple hundered of Elites." Much more important than that, however was the compliment of Engineers. A huge number. As for the flagship debate, it was the biggest ship around in the asteroid field. This means the Truth and Reconciliation was a ship under the Ascendant Justice's command. The Arbiter (or whoever the commanding Elite officer was) probably used that ship for smaller missions, like stated above. It may also be the case that the Prophets didn't like him even at this time and assigned him an underqualified ship. This is mere speculation, only getting support from Halo: Contact Harvest where the Prophets assign Maccabeus an almost derelict ship with no Engineers for satisfactory repair duties, only Drones. U3erPwn3r 05:56, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Cortana's upgrades In what page of Halo:First Strike are Cortana's upgrades to this ship listed?Mu695 00:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *Ah hell its all THROUGH the book after they comandeer it.--WarGrowlmon18 01:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Supercarrier In the big edition of Halo: The Flood the Ascendant Justice is mentioned and is described a few times as a supercarrier. Should we update it as that???--WarGrowlmon18 23:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) This ship cant be a supercarrier in the sense of The Long Night of Solace, think about it, Supercarriers are 27km long and the Unyeilding Heirophant is 30km long, that would mean there was no need to board the station in the first place as being hit by a ship that size would have halved it in two(also by the description of the impact at the end of the book the ship seems a lot smaller and not station crushing size). The term covenant cruiser applies to ships of varying shape and size, the same could be said for their destroyers so why not the Carriers/Super carriers, that way it can keep its original 3km length as described originaly in FS and this should be reflected in the ship's description for this Wikia. Here I've trimmed down my scale chart to show the differance depicting the appearace of the Unyeilding Heirophant is not relevant however its size is as well as the 3km version of the Ascendant Justice with only its lenghth show. A more complete version of this chart can be found on my Deviant Art page here UNSC/COVENANT SCALE CHART .D4RKST0RM99 06:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Another Aspect that points to the Ascendent Justice is the crew compliment consisting of mostly engineers, a battalion of grunts and a few hundred Elites would not be enough to staff a vessel that could likely hold millions.--Zervziel 19:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC)